


双飞组·关于我女朋友的二三事

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 啦啦啦，来吃小甜饼~最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·关于我女朋友的二三事

安吉拉·齐格勒是个很有趣的姑娘。

明明她的本心是向往和平的医生，痛恨枪支痛恨炮弹痛恨冰冷的人造兵器，痛恨一切会导致战争的物事，却偏偏喜欢上了我这只浑身火药味的法老之鹰。

我母亲总说，我一定是上辈子拯救过世界，才有幸能得到佳人青睐。

我深以为然。

幼时我常跟在母亲后头偷偷看她，心里想着为什么世上会有这么好看的小姐姐。每次偷窥被抓到，她总会笑起来蹲下身子捏我的脸。当然，我作为小屁孩的身份与她的相识肯定是不能摆上台面的，我们更为正式的相遇应该发生在我刚从新兵营历练出来的时候。

那晚上是新兵驻扎营地的最后一夜，平日里凶巴巴的教官在当晚意外得和善，带着我们去逛军营附近有名的酒吧街。

教官让我们这群小兔崽子使劲儿浪，话里还有点哽咽，大概是因为明天我们就要正式奔赴各地的作战部队了吧。

我就是在街尾的一家酒吧门前看见她的。

深秋的夜里，她穿着单薄的白色长袖和牛仔裤，简单地在外套了一件黑色短夹克，正倚在酒吧门外的橱窗旁吸烟。

她曾经的齐肩短发已经留长，松松垮垮地扎了个马尾，精致的侧脸在昏黄的路灯下若隐若现。烟雾缭绕下，她的神情无比淡漠，记忆里充满活力的湛蓝眼眸也不再闪耀着光芒，变得慵懒迷茫，像是透过车水马龙的公路看向很远很远的地方。

那一刻我心里百转千回闪过了无数念头。我知道守望先锋的解散，知道我母亲的离去，知道昔日战友如今不是反目就是陌路……我还知道自己依然喜欢她。虽然我知道很多，但最后那些也只汇成一句话:我不希望她这样落寞，我想让她开心一些。

于是我鼓起勇气走上前，抽出一根烟轻声问她，姑娘，我能借个火吗？

我亲眼看着她淡漠的神情慢慢变得惊讶，然后固定成一种柔和的喜悦。

我知道自己成功了。

她开心地拉着我走进酒吧里上下打量，倒上几杯酒，询问我的近况。

我配合她细细道来，也体贴地避开我母亲的话题和我右眼上的荷鲁斯纹身，因为她看向那个地方时总会怯怯的。

我猜她对我母亲是有愧的，也不知道该怎么面对我比较好。但我母亲那么通透的性子，很早就给我打了预防针，说当兵的人随时都有阵亡的可能，让我早早自立自强，不要依赖她。

我母亲把我教得很好，我向来很佩服她，自然不会因为她牺牲了这件事迁怒于人。（当然，后来事实证明她没死，我很开心。）但我的这些内心活动并没有必要让安吉拉知道，我只需要给她提供自在的氛围就好。

几杯好酒入腹，再拘谨的人也可以放开来玩乐，更何况我们的关系也不单纯。噢抱歉，应该说至少我是心猿意马的。

她拉着我打台球，玩飞镖，然后和吧台上的陌生人掰手腕，划酒拳……天知道为什么一个医科博士的脑子里还藏着这么多稀奇古怪的爱好，她真令我着迷。

然后理所当然的，沉迷美色的我输掉了所有的小游戏。

酒吧的客人们哄笑着，往我的脸上贴了好多五颜六色的装饰彩条，弄得我像个长了七彩胡须的圣诞老人。

我有些无奈，想把贴在眉毛和额头上有些遮挡视线的彩条撕掉。

她就在这时候踮起脚亲了我。

温软的唇瓣一触即离，周围的起哄声更激烈了，我却充耳不闻，整个人呆若木鸡。

刚才发生了什么？

她捂着嘴笑起来，眉眼弯弯，说我木讷的表情配上彩条就像是走错烟囱一脸傻样的圣诞老人，特别可爱，自己没忍住就亲了一口。

拉神啊，这太犯规了。我一只木头有什么可爱的，她难道不知道自己笑起来有多撩人心弦吗？

于是我做了一个大概是自己这辈子做过的最大胆的决定。

我抱住她亲了回去，义无反顾。

那时我刚成年不久，特别青涩。不懂接吻换气，也不懂伸舌纠缠，只是傻傻地贴着她的唇瓣厮磨，直到我喘不上气才放开她。

她愣了一下，面颊迅速蹿红，连昏暗的灯光也无法隐藏，然后羞涩地低下头，不敢看我。

法芮尔你干什么啦……她小声地嗔怪我，上翘的尾音就像是小奶猫的爪子在戳心窝，我整个人都软了，这种时候还需要什么理智吗？

我喜欢你，安吉拉，跟你在一起真的很开心。我只是想告诉你这个。

我握住她的手对她表白，满心都是欢喜，甚至完全没有考虑她接不接受的问题。人总有这样的时候，光是看着眼前的妙人儿，就想把内心所有的赞美说给她听，告诉她，此时此刻看见你，我心欢喜。

她有些惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，正想回答我什么，就被从台上下来的一个乐手拍了拍肩膀，问她还要不要去唱一首歌。我想可能他们之前有约吧。

她略微思索了一下，点点头，轻声回复演唱的曲目。我没有听清歌名，只见乐手做出了ok的手势回到台上。我感觉她也要上去了，一想到刚才的表白也许得不到回应，我的心里还是有些慌张。

她却回眸一笑，抽出手反过来握住我的，用力捏了一下，这才松开手走上小舞台。

她清清嗓子，拿起支架上的麦克风，向乐手们打了个响指。于是有节奏的轻鼓点配合着欢快的吉他声奏响在舞池里，她很快吟唱了第一句歌词，我辨认出那是一首情歌的变奏曲。

我忐忑不安的心就是在这一刻定下来的。

周围人群熙熙攘攘，随着逐渐强劲的音乐声摇晃起舞。我却站在舞池中央岿然不动，借着身高优势痴迷地望着舞台上光芒万丈的她，内心狂喜至极。

虽然这小小的酒吧里人潮涌动，但我确信，她这首情歌就是在唱给我听。

一曲毕，全场高呼再来一首，她却调皮地做了个鬼脸然后跳下舞台，一路穿过拥挤的舞池找到我，一脸期待地问我喜不喜欢那首歌。她那湛蓝的眼中仿佛有繁星点点，再次散发着昔日的活力与热情。

我更加确信自己没有会错意，便一把抱起她，大着胆子亲吻了一下美人的颈侧，说，我喜欢那首歌，更喜欢唱歌的你。

她搂着我笑得特别欢快，还装模作样地教训我什么时候变得这么油嘴滑舌。

我说遇见你之后想说的情话都是由衷而发的，根本不用学。结果我又挨了一拳，当然这是幸福的一拳。

此时围观群众都开始鼓起掌来了，也不知道是什么时候开始关注我们俩的。她觉得有些害羞，挣扎着落了地，然后问我想不想待到酒吧打烊。

我看了看周围友善的陌生人，想起之前贴彩条的欢快场景，觉得再玩一会又何妨呢？大家都很可爱不是吗？

结果呢，我们这些醉鬼还是被忍无可忍的酒吧老板给轰了出来，他已经拖延四次打烊时间了。

我笑着跟其他酒友说再见，然后把喝得迷迷糊糊的她背到背上，想送她回到之前她提过的医生组织宿舍。

可能她的外套上全是烟酒味，不太好闻，所以她伏在我背上一点都不老实，窸窸窣窣地想脱掉那件外套。

但是凌晨的街道太冷了，她本身就穿得单薄，再脱肯定就感冒了，我只好把自己的军装外套脱下来给她裹上。天天浸淫在靶场的衣服，火药味用什么洗衣粉都去不掉，更不是那些烟酒味能覆盖的。

她果然老实了，乖乖地搂紧我的脖子不乱动。嘴上还絮絮叨叨地呢喃着，说什么还是火药味让人安心。

我无法形容自己当时听到这句话是什么心情。难受，不满，无奈，绝望……多种情绪混杂在一起揉烂，只剩下无尽的心疼。

多讽刺呢，一个深爱和平的医生居然只能在火药味的环境下才觉得安心。这些年她该上过多少战场，救过多少士兵，见过多少生离死别啊……

她受过伤吗？她的队友有保护好她吗？她能承受那么多阴阳两隔的痛苦吗……

一时间我担心的问题太多了，这才无奈地发现自己还不能和她一起上战场，心里涌起无限的怅惘之感。

于是那晚我定下了自己的目标，要在军队勤学苦练，争取有一天能站在她身边一起战斗，这样就能好好地保护她了。

我相信这一点上没有谁能比我做得更好。

她在我背着她上楼梯的时候醒了过来，大大咧咧下了地自己爬楼，还嚷着宿舍里有酒可以继续喝。

我浅笑着不说话，看她艰辛地摸出钥匙开门，迷糊地拿了一双小号的拖鞋给我，然后自己倒在沙发上，说等我休息一会儿再给你拿酒，结果还是晕乎乎地睡了过去。

喝酒之后呼吸不畅，她有点小小的鼾声，像一只哼唧哼唧的小猪仔。

哎，她怎么可以这么可爱呢，看得我心都酥掉了。

沙发上只有薄薄的一层毯子，我担心她着凉，还是轻手轻脚把她抱进了卧室，给她盖好被子，叠好被角，全身裹得严严实实不漏风。

最后她只剩下红彤彤的脸蛋露在外面，呼吸起伏平缓，睡得很香。我倾身吻了吻她的前额，晚安，亲爱的。

那晚我在她单身宿舍的小沙发上蜷缩了一夜，虽然睡得腰酸背痛，但完全不影响这一夜的美妙。

后来的故事你们也知道了，守望先锋重组，安娜死而复生，我也成为了守护一方和平的英雄，可以和安吉拉在蓝天之上并肩作战。

酒吧别过的好几年间，我们的感情也没有因为异地而遭受打击，反而如同酿酒一般愈发浓烈了。

因为这颗心即使只有方寸之地，也能装得下天涯万里外的你呀。

安吉拉·齐格勒是个很有趣的姑娘。

她是我的姑娘。

end


End file.
